pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Electivire and Steelix
Vs. Electivire and Steelix is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/3/2018. Story Ian, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and their Pokémon are having lunch by a cliff overlooking the ocean, sitting on Crystal’s stitched up picnic blanket of the Valor Lakefront. Piplup contently eats his food, seeing Munchlax sucking on a capsule. Conway takes the capsule, inspecting it. Lucario, Wormadam and Happiny gather together, Happiny playfully pulling on their appendages. Bayleef, Cherubi and Leafeon all enjoy their specialty food as Quilava and Rapidash have their own meal. Buizel, Pelipper, Slowking and Sealeo gather for their food, as Staraptor, Vespiquen and Gliscor share theirs. Probopass, Flaaffy, Buneary and Ambipom share a bowl while Mismagius, Pachirisu and Chimecho eat out of Crystal’s dented food bowl. Crystal: Ah! I missed eating this food! I’ve been having nothing but quick and easy meals as of late! Conway: Yes, once you get a taste of Ian’s cooking, you can’t really get away from it. Ian: Alright, now that we’re done. (Looks at Dawn) Would you help me with some training? Dawn: Me? Very well. I suppose I do owe you a little assistance. Ian and Dawn stand up, as Ian motions to Quilava and Rapidash to follow. The other Pokémon stay behind to help clean up. Crystal and Conway are putting dishes away, Crystal groaning in frustration. Crystal: I don’t get it! He’s still ignoring me! I mean, he apologized for not going to my gym battle, but he’s still doing the same behavior! I don’t get it! Conway lets off a laugh, Crystal giving him an irritated glare. Crystal: What is so funny? Conway: Sorry. I just find it amusing that you don’t see it. Crystal: See what? Conway: He’s intentionally ignoring you because he wants to be surprised. Crystal: Surprised? By me? Conway: Think of it from his perspective. You are no longer just a friend, you are a rival. A rival that he knows has intense power and potential. He’s been preparing for your battle. Crystal: Really? (Thinks about it.) He’s usually just finishing up training before I arrive. Conway: He doesn’t want you to see what he’s thinking. He’s been swapping his party quite regularly since beating Volkner. He has been basing his battle strategy against you based on how strong you were before you left for the gym challenge. By basing it off of that, he’ll be thoroughly surprised by your increase in strength, and have to push his team to be stronger to beat you. Crystal looks up, seeing Quilava and Rapidash collide with Double Kick and High Horsepower. Crystal: Then why is he training in front of me now? Conway: Because he’s already determined what his team will be against you. I have a feeling that he’ll use none of these Pokémon against you. Crystal: This seems like a lot of work. Conway: Think about it this way. If Paul is the trainer that he needs to defeat in this tournament, you are the trainer that he wants to battle. I haven’t ever seen him prepare for a battle against anyone else like this. Quilava rolls forward with Rollout, as Rapidash blocks it with Flame Wheel. Ian: Okay, Quilava! Use Burn… The ground tremors around them, causing them to brace themselves. Ian looks off into the distance, seeing a Steelix towering up. Ian’s eyes widen as Quilava tenses up. The two nod as they run towards the Steelix. Dawn: Ian! You know how impolite it is to just up and run from a battle! Ugh! Dawn goes and returns her Pokémon, as Conway and Crystal do the same. Ian’s other Pokémon all take off running after him, as do the others. Kenny: Electivire, Cross Chop! Kenny and his Electivire look determined, as Electivire charges forward with its arms crossed, them glowing white. Steelix swings its tail, shimmering like iron around, colliding with Cross Chop and forcing Electivire back. Kenny growls at this. Voice: What, that’s it? Show off that coordinator’s style! Around the other side of Steelix is Jasmine, looking strong and confident. Ian and Quilava run up, Ian gasping in surprise. Ian: Jasmine? Jasmine: Huh? Jasmine looks away from the battle, her strong demeanor breaking as she spaces out. Jasmine: (Softly) Oh, hello Ian. Jasmine walks away from the field, Kenny shocked and insulted. Kenny: Hey, where you going?! We’re in the middle of a challenge here! Steelix grumbles and lies down, as if used to this kind of behavior. Dawn: Kenny! Kenny looks over, seeing Dawn arrive on the scene. Kenny: Dawn! Or should I say, (does a curtsy) Miss Berlitz. Dawn: (Dryly) Oh, ha ha. You must believe you’re so funny. Kenny: (Slightly disappointed) Aww. You don’t blush bright red when I do that anymore. Dawn walks over to talk to Kenny, as Ian and Jasmine converse. Ian: I’m surprised to see you here in the Sinnoh region. Everything going okay back home? Jasmine: Oh, yes! I’ve just been enjoying a little vacation. Pokémon Contests here are so different compared to back home, so I thought I’d check them out. Ian: Are you interested in contests now? Jasmine: Yes, I’ve been experimenting in them a little bit. We’re building a new contest hall in Olivine City, hoping to bring tourism up. I suppose you are here taking on the Sinnoh League. Ian: Yep. Leaving for the tournament in a day or so. Jasmine: That is nice to hear. The rumors with you are always so outlandish it’s hard to know if they are serious when they say you’re banned. Ian: (Chuckles) I have come close a few times. Conway, Crystal, Piplup and Bayleef stand by and watch the exchange between Ian and Jasmine, Bayleef puffing her face in jealousy. Crystal has a similar expression. Crystal: Who is that?! And why is Ian talking so casually with her? He never does that! Conway: That’s Jasmine, gym leader of Olivine City in Johto. As for why he’s being so casual, my hypothesis is that he has a crush on her. Crystal: What?! Bayleef: (Angrily) Bay, bay! Conway: At the time, it was the only conclusion that made sense. He saw her, developed a crush, and offered immediate assistance to her. It was definetely out of the ordinary back then for him to speak willingly to anyone. Crystal: Back then? He still doesn’t talk much now. Conway: Perhaps. But he talks to you much more than to others. Crystal gasps at this, looking back at Ian again. Dawn: Johto? Kenny: That’s right. Jasmine says that there are contests in the Johto region, so I thought of going there! A change in scenery, a fresh start to win the Grand Festival! You should come with me! Dawn: (Astonished) Go with you? But, I’m expected back at the Berlitz Mansion after Ian’s tournament, so my official bodyguards can finish their jobs. Kenny: What, and become stuck in your family’s politics and duties? You’re greater than that! I’ve seen you become a strong woman outside of that family! Just run away from it! Run away with me! Dawn: Kenny! Do you know how scandalous that sounds?! Kenny: In that case, let’s at least have a battle. I win, you come with me. Deal? Dawn: (Uncomfortable) Uh, I don’t… Ian: There a problem? Ian and Jasmine walk over, their expressions indicating they are detecting the tension. Kenny smiles and laughs it off. Kenny: Oh, nothing! We were just going to have a battle, that’s all! We didn’t get to in the Grand Festival! Dawn: (Forcefully) Kenny! Ian: I like that idea. Let’s make it a tag battle then. Me and Dawn vs. you and Jasmine. Kenny: (Hesitant) But… Jasmine: I think that is a good idea. We can have a rematch. Ian: In the literal sense. Conway: (Sighs) It always comes to this. Fine. I’ll be the referee. Dawn and Jasmine head to opposite sides of the grassy area, as Ian passes Kenny. Ian: (In soft tone) You’re going at this wrong. It still needs to be her choice. Ian passes Kenny by and joins Dawn on the other side, Kenny looking conflicted as he joins Jasmine. Jasmine: It’s okay, Kenny. Take a deep breath. Kenny inhales and exhales, looking better. Kenny: Thanks. Now, Electivire! It’s showtime! Jasmine: (Serious) Steelix! Electivire and Steelix make it over to the field, ready to go. Ian returns Staraptor, Vespiquen and Lucario, with Bayleef and Piplup staying off to the side. Ian: Quilava! Quilava runs forward, flames lit. Quilava: Quilava! Jasmine: So that’s what you meant by a “literal rematch.” Ian: Quilava lost to that Steelix once before. It won’t happen again. Dawn: My choice then. Rapidash! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Rapidash. Rapidash nickers and snorts, scraping the ground. Ian & Dawn: Flame Wheel! Jasmine: Steelix, Iron Tail! Kenny: Electivire, Thunder Punch! Quilava and Rapidash charge forward, their flames surrounding them in a wheel. Quilava brushes up to Rapidash as it goes, his Flame Wheel being absorbed by Rapidash’s and powering it up. Rapidash clashes with Steelix’s Iron Tail, deflecting it back. Electivire has to use its hand to push off and jump over the tail, as Quilava leaps above it. Ian: Double Kick! Quilava spins and kicks Electivire with both legs, Electivire blocking it with its Thunder Punch arm. The Thunder Punch fades as the two land on the ground. Jasmine: Strong. And he’s using his partner to his advantage. Kenny, I’ll create a cage. You strike after that! Steelix, wrap around and go for a Crunch attack! Kenny: And Electivire, you go for Thunder! Steelix slinks around Rapidash and Quilava, its body forming a natural barrier. Steelix shoots forward with its jaws agape for Crunch. Ian: Quilava, Flame Wheel! Dawn: And Rapidash, High Horsepower! Quilava rolls forward with Flame Wheel, as Steelix Crunches into him. Quilava keeps spinning despite being caught in Steelix’s pinch, the two both straining. Rapidash runs underneath its head, using High Horsepower from below to shoot Steelix’s head up. Electivire charges Thunder and fires, Rapidash running out of the way. The Thunder hits Steelix’s body, doing no damage. Kenny: (Scowling) They’re playing us for chumps! Jasmine: This is just how a contest battle should go! Each side trying to outmaneuver the other! Like this! Steelix, use Rock Slide! Ian: Okay, this has gone far enough. Quilava, Burn Up! Kenny: Burn Up?! Electivire, try and block it with Thunder! Quilava’s entire body lets off steam, as it glows hot red. All the heat transfers to Quilava’s back, which begins to form a spark. It erupts a wall of fire, which releases a fiery explosion upon making contact with Steelix. The wall of fire continues to spread, torching the grass they are standing on. Rapidash is hit and absorbs a portion of it with its Flash Fire ability, while Electivire fires Thunder at it. It creates a fiery explosion upon colliding with Thunder, the blowback hitting Electivire hard. Electivire pants heavily, while Steelix is defeated. Jasmine: Steelix, no! Conway: (Terrified) Steelix is unable to battle! Quilava pants heavily on the field, his flames out. Ian glances over to Crystal, as if wanting her to be impressed. Ian: Alright, Quilava! Let’s go for another Burn Up! Quilava puffs heavily, as he tries to release another attack. However, a small puff of smoke comes out instead, which fades quickly. Ian looks confused. Ian: Huh? Kenny: Quick! Hit it with Thunder Punch! Dawn: Rapidash, use… Ian: Dawn, hold up! I need to see this. Quilava, Flame Wheel! Electivire runs forward as Quilava runs to match it. Quilava curls up and forms Flame Wheel, the power weaker than before. Electivire punches through Quilava with Thunder Punch, him hitting the ground exhausted. Dawn: Now? Ian: Go ahead. Dawn: Rapidash, Fire Blast! Kenny: Electivire, Thunder! Rapidash breathes a stream of fire, as Electivire fires a Thunder attack. Fire Blast erupts into five points upon making contact with Thunder, and breaks it easily. Fire Blast hits Electivire, as it drops down defeated. Conway: Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Ian and Dawn! Dawn: Ah. A well done battle, by everyone. Jasmine: (Spacey) That move was so interesting. Why couldn’t it use it again? Ian: Don’t know. I’ll have to do some training with him to find out. Till then, rest up. Ian returns Quilava, as the others return their Pokémon as well. Kenny goes off to the side, Dawn following after him. Dawn: Listen, Kenny. I would love nothing more than to follow you to Johto and continue to compete in contests. But, I feel that I owe it to Ian to see him compete in his tournament now after all this time. And after that, I do have my duties as a Berlitz. I hope you can understand. Kenny: (Forcing a smile) Of course, Miss Berlitz. I’ll see you around. Kenny turns and walks off, Dawn reaching out in disappointment. She then sighs, then returns to the group. Jasmine: It looks like you’re more than ready for the tournament. But I wish you luck all the same. Ian: Thank you Jasmine. I appreciate it. Jasmine: Now I should be off. I have a ferry to catch. Jasmine waves to the group and walks off, Ian waving back. Bayleef still looks jealous, Piplup joining her. Bayleef: Bayleef. Piplup: (Agreeingly) Piplup! Main Events * The group runs into Jasmine. * Kenny invites Dawn to go with him to Johto, but she declines. * Crystal's Chingling is revealed to have evolved into Chimecho. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Jasmine * Kenny * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Quilava (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Steelix (Jasmine's) * Electivire (Kenny's) Cameo Pokémon * Staraptor (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Sealeo (Dawn's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Chimecho (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Gliscor (Conway's) * Probopass (Conway's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Four Paths Diverged at a Pokémon Port! * Conway explains to Crystal that Ian wants to battle Crystal so much he's been preparing nonstop for it, fine tuning his party to do so. * Bayleef being in the party was to be jealous of Ian's attitude around Jasmine (again). This attitude Ian takes when talking to Jasmine was later taken and modified in his interactions with Crystal. * Ian learns that they can only use the move Burn Up once. * The capsule Munchlax found at the beginning of the episode from its Pickup ability will have significance later on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles